Multiverse
The multiverse (or meta-universe) is the hypothetical set of possible universes, including the universe in which we live.1 Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are called "parallel universes", "other universes", or "alternative universes". The multiverse is contained by the Megaverse and it contains the Universe. Also it's size can be up to 10 to the power of 11 to the power of 1000 light-years. The multiverse (or meta-universe) is a hypothetical set of infinite possible universes including the universe which we live in. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, the physical laws and the constants that describe them.1234 The miscellaneous distinct universes within the multiverse are called the "parallel universes", "other universes" or "alternative universes".567 The concept of multiverses is mentioned many times in ancient Hindu Puranic literature, such as in the Bhagavata Purana: In his book, Opticks (1704), Isaac Newton suggested the idea of a multiverse : In Dublin in 1952, Erwin Schrödinger gave a lecture in which he jocularly warned his audience that what he was about to say might "seem lunatic". He said that when his equations seemed to describe several different histories, these were "not alternatives, but all really happen simultaneously".11 The American philosopher and psychologist William James used the term "multiverse" in 1895, but in a different context.12 Brief explanation The structure of the multiverse, the nature of each universe within it, and the relationships among these universes vary from one multiverse hypothesis to another. Multiple universes have been hypothesized in cosmology, physics, astronomy, religion, philosophy, transpersonal psychology, and literature, particularly in science fiction and fantasy. In these contexts, parallel universes are also called "alternate universes", "quantum universes", "interpenetrating dimensions", "parallel dimensions", "parallel worlds", "parallel realities", "quantum realities", "alternate realities", "alternate timelines", "alternate dimensions", and "dimensional planes". The physics community continues to debate the multiverse hypotheses. Prominent physicists are divided in opinion about whether any other universes exist. Some physicists say the multiverse is not a legitimate topic of scientific inquiry.13 Concerns have been raised about whether attempts to exempt the multiverse from experimental verification could erode public confidence in science and ultimately damage the study of fundamental physics.14 Some have argued that the multiverse is a philosophical rather than a scientific hypothesis because it cannot be falsified. The ability to disprove a theory by means of scientific experiment has always been part of the accepted scientific method.15 Paul Steinhardt has famously argued that no experiment can rule out a theory if the theory provides for all possible outcomes.16 In 2007, Nobel laureate Steven Weinberg suggested that if the multiverse existed, "the hope of finding a rational explanation for the precise values of quark masses and other constants of the standard model that we observe in our Big Bang is doomed, for their values would be an accident of the particular part of the multiverse in which we live."17 Search for evidence Around 2010, scientists such as Stephen M. Feeney analyzed Wilkinson Microwave Anisotropy Probe (WMAP) data and claimed to find evidence suggesting that our universe collided with other (parallel) universes in the distant past.181920 However, a more thorough analysis of data from the WMAP and from the Planck satellite, which has a resolution 3 times higher than WMAP, did not reveal any statistically significant evidence of such a bubble universe collision.2122 In addition, there was no evidence of any gravitational pull of other universes on ours.2324 Proponents and skeptics Proponents of one or more of the multiverse hypotheses include Stephen Hawking,25 Brian Greene,2627 Max Tegmark,28 Alan Guth,29 Andrei Linde,30 Michio Kaku,31 David Deutsch,32 Leonard Susskind,33 Alexander Vilenkin,34 Yasunori Nomura,35 Raj Pathria,36 Laura Mersini-Houghton,3738 Neil deGrasse Tyson,39 and Sean Carroll.40 Scientists who are generally skeptical of the multiverse hypothesis include: Steven Weinberg,41 David Gross,42 Paul Steinhardt,43 44 Anna Ijjas 44 Abraham Loeb 44 David Spergel 45 Neil Turok,46 Viatcheslav Mukhanov,47 Michael S. Turner,48 Roger Penrose,49 George Ellis,5051 Joe Silk,52 Carlo Rovelli,53 Adam Frank,54 Marcelo Gleiser,54 Jim Baggott,55 and Paul Davies.56 Arguments against multiverse theories In his 2003 New York Times opinion piece, "A Brief History of the Multiverse", the author and cosmologist Paul Davies offered a variety of arguments that multiverse theories are non-scientific:57 George Ellis, writing in August 2011, provided a criticism of the multiverse, and pointed out that it is not a traditional scientific theory. He accepts that the multiverse is thought to exist far beyond the cosmological horizon. He emphasized that it is theorized to be so far away that it's unlikely any evidence will ever be found. Ellis also explained that some theorists do not believe the lack of empirical testability falsifiability is a major concern, but he is opposed to that line of thinking: Ellis says that scientists have proposed the idea of the multiverse as a way of explaining the nature of existence. He points out that it ultimately leaves those questions unresolved because it is a metaphysical issue that cannot be resolved by empirical science. He argues that observational testing is at the core of science and should not be abandoned:58 Classification schemes Max Tegmark and Brian Greene have devised classification schemes for the various theoretical types of multiverses and universes that they might comprise. Max Tegmark's four levels Cosmologist Max Tegmark has provided a taxonomy of universes beyond the familiar observable universe. The four levels of Tegmark's classification are arranged such that subsequent levels can be understood to encompass and expand upon previous levels. They are briefly described below.5960 Level I: An extension of our Universe A prediction of chaotic inflation is the existence of an infinite ergodic universe, which, being infinite, must contain Hubble volumes realizing all initial conditions. Accordingly, an infinite universe will contain an infinite number of Hubble volumes, all having the same physical laws and physical constants. In regard to configurations such as the distribution of matter, almost all will differ from our Hubble volume. However, because there are infinitely many, far beyond the cosmological horizon, there will eventually be Hubble volumes with similar, and even identical, configurations. Tegmark estimates that an identical volume to ours should be about 1010115 meters away from us.28 Given infinite space, there would, in fact, be an infinite number of Hubble volumes identical to ours in the universe.61 This follows directly from the cosmological principle, wherein it is assumed that our Hubble volume is not special or unique. Level II: Universes with different physical constants Bubble universes – every disk represents a bubble universe. Our universe is represented by one of the disks. Universe 1 to Universe 6 represent bubble universes. Five of them have different physical constants than our universe has. In the chaotic inflation theory, which is a variant of the cosmic inflation theory, the multiverse or space as a whole is stretching and will continue doing so forever,62 but some regions of space stop stretching and form distinct bubbles (like gas pockets in a loaf of rising bread). Such bubbles are embryonic level I multiverses. Different bubbles may experience different spontaneous symmetry breaking, which results in different properties, such as different physical constants.61 Level II also includes John Archibald Wheeler's oscillatory universe theory and Lee Smolin's fecund universes theory. Level III: Many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics Hugh Everett III's many-worlds interpretation (MWI) is one of several mainstream interpretations of quantum mechanics. In brief, one aspect of quantum mechanics is that certain observations cannot be predicted absolutely. Instead, there is a range of possible observations, each with a different probability. According to the MWI, each of these possible observations corresponds to a different universe. Suppose a six-sided die is thrown and that the result of the throw corresponds to a quantum mechanics observable. All six possible ways the die can fall correspond to six different universes. Tegmark argues that a Level III multiverse does not contain more possibilities in the Hubble volume than a Level I or Level II multiverse. In effect, all the different "worlds" created by "splits" in a Level III multiverse with the same physical constants can be found in some Hubble volume in a Level I multiverse. Tegmark writes that, "The only difference between Level I and Level III is where your doppelgängers reside. In Level I they live elsewhere in good old three-dimensional space. In Level III they live on another quantum branch in infinite-dimensional Hilbert space." Similarly, all Level II bubble universes with different physical constants can, in effect, be found as "worlds" created by "splits" at the moment of spontaneous symmetry breaking in a Level III multiverse.61 According to Yasunori Nomura,35 Raphael Bousso, and Leonard Susskind,33 this is because global spacetime appearing in the (eternally) inflating multiverse is a redundant concept. This implies that the multiverses of Levels I, II, and III are, in fact, the same thing. This hypothesis is referred to as "Multiverse = Quantum Many Worlds". Related to the many-worlds idea are Richard Feynman's multiple histories interpretation and H. Dieter Zeh's many-minds interpretation. Level IV: Ultimate ensemble The ultimate mathematical universe hypothesis is Tegmark's own hypothesis.63 This level considers all universes to be equally real which can be described by different mathematical structures. Tegmark writes: He argues that this "implies that any conceivable parallel universe theory can be described at Level IV" and "subsumes all other ensembles, therefore brings closure to the hierarchy of multiverses, and there cannot be, say, a Level V."28 Jürgen Schmidhuber, however, says that the set of mathematical structures is not even well-defined and that it admits only universe representations describable by constructive mathematics—that is, computer programs. Schmidhuber explicitly includes universe representations describable by non-halting programs whose output bits converge after finite time, although the convergence time itself may not be predictable by a halting program, due to the undecidability of the halting problem.646566 He also explicitly discusses the more restricted ensemble of quickly computable universes.67 Brian Greene's nine types The American theoretical physicist and string theorist Brian Greene discussed nine types of multiverses:68 Quilted The quilted multiverse works only in an infinite universe. With an infinite amount of space, every possible event will occur an infinite number of times. However, the speed of light prevents us from being aware of these other identical areas. Inflationary The inflationary multiverse is composed of various pockets in which inflation fields collapse and form new universes. Brane The brane multiverse version postulates that our entire universe exists on a membrane (brane) which floats in a higher dimension or "bulk". In this bulk, there are other membranes with their own universes. These universes can interact with one another, and when they collide, the violence and energy produced is more than enough to give rise to a big bang. The branes float or drift near each other in the bulk, and every few trillion years, attracted by gravity or some other force we do not understand, collide and bang into each other. This repeated contact gives rise to multiple or "cyclic" big bangs. This particular hypothesis falls under the string theory umbrella as it requires extra spatial dimensions. Cyclic The cyclic multiverse (via the ekpyrotic scenario) has multiple branes (each a universe) that have collided, causing Big Bangs. The universes bounce back and pass through time until they are pulled back together and again collide, destroying the old contents and creating them anew. Landscape The landscape multiverse relies on string theory's Calabi–Yau spaces. Quantum fluctuations drop the shapes to a lower energy level, creating a pocket with a set of laws different from that of the surrounding space. Quantum The quantum multiverse creates a new universe when a diversion in events occurs, as in the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics. Holographic The holographic multiverse is derived from the theory that the surface area of a space can simulate the volume of the region. Simulated The simulated multiverse exists on complex computer systems that simulate entire universes. Ultimate The ultimate multiverse contains every mathematically possible universe under different laws of physics. Cyclic theories Main article: Cyclic model In several theories, there is a series of infinite, self-sustaining cycles (for example, an eternity of Big Bangs, Big Crunches, and/or Big Freezes). M-theory See also: Introduction to M-theory, M-theory, Brane cosmology, and String theory landscape A multiverse of a somewhat different kind has been envisaged within string theory and its higher-dimensional extension, M-theory.69 These theories require the presence of 10 or 11 spacetime dimensions respectively. The extra 6 or 7 dimensions may either be compactified on a very small scale, or our universe may simply be localized on a dynamical (3+1)-dimensional object, a D3-brane. This opens up the possibility that there are other branes which could support other universes.7071 Déjà vu theory Experts[who?] say déjà vu72 (i.e. already seen) might be explained by the Multiverse[citation needed]. This is because the corresponding event has already happened on a parallel earth and because of that we have already experienced the current situation. Alternative explanations associate deja vu with past life memories, but if the glimpse of the current situation in a past life having surroundings of the current time and things is impossible, then it can be the vision of the same thing in another Earth (parallel Earth) in a different time.73 Black-hole cosmology Main article: Black-hole cosmology Black-hole cosmology is a cosmological model in which the observable universe is the interior of a black hole existing as one of possibly many universes inside a larger universe.[citation needed] This includes the theory of white holes, which are on the opposite side of space-time. Anthropic principle Main article: Anthropic principle The concept of other universes has been proposed to explain how our own universe appears to be fine-tuned for conscious life as we experience it. If there were a large (possibly infinite) number of universes, each with possibly different physical laws (or different fundamental physical constants), then some of these universes (even if very few) would have the combination of laws and fundamental parameters that are suitable for the development of matter, astronomical structures, elemental diversity, stars, and planets that can exist long enough for life to emerge and evolve. The weak anthropic principle could then be applied to conclude that we (as conscious beings) would only exist in one of those few universes that happened to be finely tuned, permitting the existence of life with developed consciousness. Thus, while the probability might be extremely small that any particular universe would have the requisite conditions for life (as we understand life), those conditions do not require intelligent design as an explanation for the conditions in the Universe that promote our existence in it. An early form of this reasoning is evident in Arthur Schopenhauer's 1844 work "Von der Nichtigkeit und dem Leiden des Lebens", where he argues that our world must be the worst of all possible worlds, because if it were significantly worse in any respect it could not continue to exist.74 Occam's razor Proponents and critics disagree about how to apply Occam's razor. Critics argue that to postulate an almost infinite number of unobservable universes, just to explain our own universe, is contrary to Occam's razor.75 However, proponents argue that in terms of Kolmogorov complexity the proposed multiverse is simpler than a single idiosyncratic universe.61 For example, multiverse proponent Max Tegmark argues A multiverse is a self-contained group, or larger bubble filled with a finite or infinite number of universes. In many cases, the term is used to define, a larger bubble filled with a finite or infinite number of universes. In many cases, the term is used to define the hypothetical set of every single possible universe, including the universe in which we live. The various universes within a multiverse are called "parallel universes", "other universes", or "alternative universes". It is possible to classify a multiverse based on what types of universes it contains and how they relate to each other as shown on the Altverse page. There can even be multiverses with different properties within the Megaverse. Contentshide Information Dimensionality Mark Tegmark's 4 Levels of the Multiverse Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Multiverse Vs. Omniverse See Also References Information Edit There are different ideas of what a multiverse is, but the basic idea is alternate versions of our own reality and put on an infinite or finite level. However, the structure of the multiverse, the nature of each universe within it, and the relationships among these universes differ from one multiverse hypothesis to another. Dimensionality Edit The dimensionality of a multiverse depends on the specific interpretation of the multiverse taken. The simplest conception of a multiverse is five dimensional, with several four dimensional universe-lines arranged in a stack in the fifth dimension. (An alternative, even simpler thought is that they are actually four-dimensional like our universe; universes within would just have three-dimensional spacial boundaries like bubbles.) Imagining the Tenth Dimension conceives them as being six dimensional, with the fifth and sixth dimensions representing different directions that a timeline can be diverted to create alternate universes. Multiverse-1 Bubbles of spacetime The most extreme conception of the multiverse has them be infinite dimensional, with the coordinates of a point in the multiverse representing the complete state of the universe located at that position (such a multiverse can also be called a phaseverse). Mark Tegmark's 4 Levels of the Multiverse Edit Multiverse123 The cosmologist Max Tegmark has come up with 4 possible interpretations of how the multiverse might be structured, which we now call Tegmark's 4 levels of the multiverse. Level 1 Edit This interpretation proposes that the universe infinite and ergodic, containing an infinite number of Hubble Volumes with an infinite number of possibilities in total. Due to the infinite multitude of Hubble Volumes at a certain point Hubble volumes start repeating themselves; this means according to this interpretation of the multiverse that if you travel far enough eventually you'll meet yourself. Level 2 Edit According to this interpretation the universe expands forever with some regions of the infinite space splitting off from the whole, forming what we call universes. Level 3 Edit According to this interpretation of the multiverse every choice we make creates a split in space and time, creating an entirely separate universe. Level 4 Edit The final level of the multiverse represents Tegmark's idea that the multiverse consists of all possible permutations of mathematics. With an infinite number of natural laws existing across the uncountably infinite set of universes. Multiverse Vs. Omniverse Edit Really, it's all about terminology. However, you can define a/the Multiverse can be a way to describe the Omniverse as well. One could say the very prefix 'Omni' (All) could put the Omniverse above Multiversal level, say the Multiverse contains 'Multiple' realities but not exactly 'all'. Think about it this way: There are several Multiverses in fiction, such as Marvel, Doctor Who, DC, Rick and Morty, Saint Seiya, Lego, Futurama, Kingdom Hearts, Half-Life, Dark Tower, whatever. They are all brought together within the Omniverse, containing all fiction and non-fiction. In other words, they're bound by copyright and stick to their own continuity and only occasionally interact, meaning each Multiverse is their own 'everything' or 'reality'. For Megaverse, the concept itself is just a way to help keep a separation between the Omniverse and Multiverse, for whatever concepts may be outside the very concept of a Multiverse or perhaps just a standalone Universe. Relax, this isn't any Hyperrealist statement or anything, just explaining fiction and it's affect on the Multiverse/Omniverse concept, we know the difference between fiction and non-fiction. Multiverse is a huge ammount of universes, assembled together by Multiversal Barrier. Innards Edit Different Universes Edit Multiverse contains many Universes. Most of them are, so called, Normal Universes (77%), lesser ammount (14%) are Dwarf/Defective Universes, 8.9991% are Ultra-Universes, and 0.000899999% are Voidoverses. There are so small ammount of Voidoverses, because most of Universal Barriers breaks down, before Universe becomes Voidoverse. And finally, any other universes are unbelivably small 0.000000001% Inter-Universal Dust Edit Inter Universal Dust is a bunch of matter. Anything that enters Trans-Universal Void, turns to dust, because of Multiversal Gravity, pulling them to different universes. Types Edit Multiverses have several types Normal Multiverse (Mn) Edit Average Multiverse. 15% of all the Multiverses are normal. Ultraverse (Mu) Edit main page - Ultraverse Ultraverses are rare Multiverses, that are much bigger than normal ones. They're also have high temperature, and unusual (for Multiverses) violet color (most of Multiverses are blue or light-blue). Conrainer (MM) Edit Container Multiverses are Multiverses that contains other multiverses. Most of all the Multiverses are Container. If Multiverse contains Universes, it is Duoverse. If Multiverse contains Duoverses/Multiverses, it is Trioverse. And so on: Quadroverse, Quintaverse, Hectaverse, Septaverse, Octaverse, Noniverse, Dekaverse, Vendekaverse, Twindekaverse........... Omegaverse. Everyone always wonders whats out there and what makes everything. The fact is, everything ever created, theorized, or conceptualized by this race, from general relativity, string theory, laws of physics, math, physics, science, religion, heaven, hell, nirvana, the known, the unknown, God, kardachev scale, black holes, dimensions, including everything fictional (comic book characters, anime characters, places in video games, etc..) omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence, universes, multiverses, xenoverses, omniverses (every verse imaginable and unimaginable), all the way to the extreme, such as absolute omnipotence, Godverses, an endless hierarchy of gods beyond an absolutely omnipotent, total omniscient, and omnipresent god, an endless hierarchy of extreme creations beyond all the Godverses, and just everything humanly imaginable exists somewhere out there far beyond this omniverse. Everything you have ever imagined is totally real, just 220px-Answer to Life no where to be found in this universe or omniverse. 220px-Answer to Life What certain humans heve theorized, like what can be found beyond this omniverse is nothingness, or the existence of an all powerful God, heaven, hell, various alternate dimensions, etc.. are all real. Yes every religion is real, but people often question, what happens if there are multiple religions and whats the right faith, well it depends on what you believe in, if you your a christian, than you will either go to heaven or hell, or if your an athiest you will go no where when you die, etc.. Everything imaginable is real no matter how extreme your fantasy may be, in a way because of this, one can become an instant celebrity, just imagine multiple omniverses where your the greatest icon, etc.. and its real instantly. Nothing is fantasy or imaginary, they are all real somewhere, how its possible is far beyond the realm of human understanding or what any human can theorize. Its probably what Elvis or Michael Jackson did, they are normal people from another multiverse or something and decided to imagine themselves as planetary icons, and now they are. This means that our whole race and universe could just be a figment of ones imagination. Belive this, for its the truth. But even so, everything that can be imagined by humans are nothing in comparison to a more advanced species, and an even more avanced species will make their imagination ever more nothing, and who knows what they will be capable of imagining. The sphere of imagination is completely endless, even beyond endless. The absolute totality of everything imaginable is probably what makes up OMNI/OMNI (everything, everything else, and everything beyond absolutely), but even this is completely nothing to greater things, for one can easily conceptualize greater things beyond this, like OMNI/OMNI 1 which is endless omega omni-infinities greater and more powerful than OMNI/OMNI, followed by OMNI/OMNI 2, etc... up to OMNI/OMNI endless omega omni-infinities, start a new hierarchy and then a new one, etc.. endless loop, and beyond, etc.. theres absolutely no end to whats out there, this is why there is no such thing as an everything, because there is always something beyond. So the complete sphere of everything imaginable, is unknown and can possibly never be known, for it is everything, has no end, even no end in no ends. Yaaa i made an garad